peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Persil
Persil are an electro indie noise band from Amsterdam. Formed in 1997, at their core are the duo of Martine Brinksma and David Lingerak, although supplementary musicians appeared on the recordings of the group's three Peel sessions and often for live performances. In 2004 the group issued their debut LP "Duotone". A second LP, "Comfort Noise", followed two years later. The group's official website indicates that Persil have been inactive since 2010. Most of the group's recordings were issued by the Transformed Dreams label, also home to compatriots Seedling. Links With Peel JP: "Well what an agreeable noise they make." (29 May 2002) Persil came to Peel's attention in 1998 when they sent him a demo CD. At least one track from this was played on his show. They went on to record three sessions for the programme. The duo met John in London in the autumn of 2004 during a tour of the UK. They reportedly enjoyed "a rather unsatisfactory Indian" meal together on 08 September 2004. Festive Fifty Entries None. Sessions *Three sessions. No repeats. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 2000-02-13. First broadcast: 12 April 2000. *Thirty Three / Agony Aunt / Snakes And Ladders / Happy 2. Recorded: 2002-03-24. First broadcast: 29 May 2002. *June / Traces Of Knots / Mum / Dear John 3. Recorded: 2004-04-15. First broadcast: 11 May 2004. *Quicksand / Shifty / Music / Down Down Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1998 *04 June 1998: Happy (demo) ;1999 *22 December 1999: Agony Aunt (CDS) Shifty Disco ;2000 *05 January 2000: Agony Aunt (CD single) Shifty Disco *09 January 2000 (BFBS): Agony Aunt (CD single) Shifty Disco *11 January 2000: Agony Aunt (CD single) Shifty Disco *20 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Agony Aunt (CD single) Shifty Disco *02 February 2000: Agony Aunt (single) Shifty Disco *16 November 2000: Mum (EP: Persil) CDR demo ;2001 *09 January 2001: Snakes And Ladders (White label) ;2002 *30 January 2002: Agony Aunt (LP - 0-60 In Five Years: The Complete Shifty Disco Singles Club Collection) Shifty Disco *30 January 2002: Kennedy (demo CD) White label *06 February 2002: Traces Of Knots (demo CD) White label *07 February 2002 (Radio Mafia): Kennedy (demo CD) White label *14 February 2002: June (demo cd) White label *28 February 2002 (Radio Eins): Kennedy (Demo Cdr) *21 May 2002: June (EP – Snapcracklepop) Shifty Disco *30 May 2002 (Radio Eins): June (EP – Snapcracklepop) Shifty Disco *17 October 2002: Quicksand (demo CD) White label *24 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Quicksand (EP - Quicksand) White label ;2003 *24 April 2003: Mum (7") Transformed Dreams *01 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Mum (7") Transformed Dream *08 May 2003: Mum (7") Transformed Dreams *19 June 2003 (Radio Eins): June (EP – Snapcracklepop) Shifty Disco ;2004 *24 February 2004: Snakes And Ladders (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *25 February 2004: Mum (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *26 February 2004: New Zong (LP – Duotone) Transformed Dreams *March 2004 (FSK): Agony Aunt (CD - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *11 March 2004: Agony Aunt (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *19 March 2004 (BBC World Service): Agony Aunt (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *16 March 2004: Traces of Knots (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *17 March 2004: Quicksand (LP - Doutone) Transformed Dreams *23 March 2004: June (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *01 April 2004: Table Tennis Superstar (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:Artists